


Pink Gucci Fur

by madmorr



Category: Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmorr/pseuds/madmorr
Summary: Scott and Mitch explore the wonders of a pink fur coat....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow wow writing smut is a struggle! I started writing this as soon as Mitch posted that picture and I’ve only just now finished. I have never written an extensive, detailed smut scene like this before so constructive criticism is definitely welcome! I actually have no idea if anyone will enjoy reading this so feel free to let me know if you didn’t hate it (or if you did hate it). Thanks!

Mitch wakes up to Scott gently detaching himself from his grip.

“Noooooo,” he whines sleepily and holds on to Scott’s arm, pulling weakly at it to get him back in bed. 

“Sorry baby, I have a meeting, I can’t skip it.” 

“Don’t leave me,” Mitch protests, “can’t survive without you.” 

Scott laughs, “You just did it for a whole week, I’ll be back in a couple of hours, then we can cuddle.” 

Mitch groans in defeat and lets Scott go. 

He wakes up an hour later to a cold, empty bed. He’s still exhausted, but can’t fall back to sleep. He needs his big spoon back, as soon as possible, he decides. 

Inspiration strikes when he spots the pink fur peeking out from its hiding place in the back of the closet. He hadn’t been sure if he wanted to post the picture Candice took of him posing in it or keep it to himself, but here’s a perfect opportunity he can’t pass up. He opens Instagram and selects the photo. He bites his lip and his finger hovers over the “post” button. He takes a deep breath, taps it, and settles in to wait. It shouldn’t take long.

———

Scott is in the middle of a meeting, discussing release dates and possible tour schedules when the notification flashes on his phone. He checks out of the conversation for a minute while the others carry on arguing about details and opens Instagram, expecting a sleepy selfie of Mitch on his lazy day off. It’s nothing of the sort. It’s Mitch, posing with his back to the camera, in nothing but a pink fur coat. He stares at the beautiful length of his legs, the confident stance, and his heart starts to race. His mouth goes dry and his palms begin to sweat. Mitch knew he was in a meeting, he did this on purpose. Oh he is so going to get it for this. Scott’s already getting hard at the thought of marking up those pale pretty legs with love bites. 

“Scott, does that sound alright?” someone asks, bringing him quickly back to reality. 

He swallows heavily, “Um yeah,” he replies, not exactly sure what he’s agreeing to but knowing that whatever it is, it’s painfully unimportant right now. “Actually, is it okay if I step out early? Something’s come up,” he says, hoping no one will question his pathetically vague excuse. Some of them look annoyed, others a little concerned, but one of the representatives from the label speaks up, “Sure Scott,” she says brightly, “we’ll email you the rest of the details.” 

He nods quickly, “Thank you,” he tells her and hurries out the door, fumbling for his keys. 

———

Barely ten minutes later, Mitch’s phone buzzes with a text from Scott.

“Put the coat on. Be home in 20.”

Mitch grins, his plan worked, but he has a feeling he’ll be in for a lot more than some gentle cuddling when Scott gets home. That is so, so alright with him. He wanders to his closet and pulls the Gucci fur off the hanger and slips it over his bare arms, shivering at the sensation of the cool silk lining sliding against his skin. He returns to the bed to wait. Not fifteen minutes pass before he hears the garage door opening. Scott stops short when he walks into the room, and takes in the sight of Mitch sprawled on the bed. 

“Come here,” he says softly. Mitch stands and walks over, stopping in front of Scott and looking up at him, trying not to smirk with satisfaction at the look of awe on his face. 

“Welcome home daddy,” he chirps, “You like that picture?” 

Scott runs his hands down the coat, petting it before moving them underneath it to caress Mitch’s torso. He nods, “So fucking beautiful, Mitch. Your legs—” He seems unable to coherently voice his feelings and instead slides his hands down to cup Mitch’s ass. “Turn around,” he breaths into Mitch’s ear. 

Mitch, slightly confused, complies and turns around to face the wall. Scott nuzzles into his neck, “Can’t have people thinking your pretty legs are up for grabs,” he murmurs. Oh. Mitch gets it now.

Scott pulls Mitch’s black briefs down as he drops to his knees behind him and helps him step out of them. He nudges Mitch’s legs apart a little more and Mitch leans forward to rest his forearms against the wall for balance. The position is familiar, its the pose from the photo. Scott presses a light kiss to the back of his knee and Mitch’s thigh muscle tightens involuntarily, ticklish as ever. Scott moves slowly up his legs kissing lightly. Mitch closes his eyes and lets his forehead fall against wall. It keeps him on edge, not being able to see where Scott will touch next and he can’t help the twitch of his muscles every time Scott hits a sensitive or ticklish spot. Scott reaches the part of his leg just below the curve of his ass and sucks deliberately, clearly doing his best to mark him. When he sinks his teeth into his left ass cheek, Mitch gasps and bucks back involuntarily toward Scott, chasing the twinge of pain. A swipe of Scott’s tongue eases the sting and he slides his hands up Mitch’s legs all the way to his hips and tugs gently, encouraging him to turn around again. Mitch obeys and falls back against the wall, his weak knees unable to support his full body weight. Now kneeling in front of Mitch, Scott grabs the back of Mitch’s right knee and pulls his leg up to rest it over his shoulder so he can access his inner thigh. Scott starts slow, like he did on the back of Mitch’s legs, with soft, gentle kisses before transitioning to light nips and then sucking hard. By the time Scott moves on to the other leg, Mitch is a whimpering mess.

His throbbing cock is leaking precome, begging for attention and being thoroughly ignored by Scott. He’s dying to reach down to touch himself and his hand twitches in that direction before he realizes that the long fur on the sleeves won’t allow for it. Scott smirks up at him like he knows exactly what Mitch just tried to do.

“Uh-uh you’re at my mercy, pretty girl,” he says, his face smug. 

Mitch throws his head back and lets out a frustrated groan when he realizes Scott’s right. Confined by the expensive, silky fabric draped around his frame he truly is at Scott’s mercy. He can’t touch himself, can’t come until Scott decides to let him take his precious fur off. 

“Please Scott. Please touch me.”

“Well when you ask so nicely…” Scott closes his hand around Mitch’s cock not quite tight enough and jerks him slowly in a way that’s maddeningly insufficient. 

“More, Scott,” he breathes, tired of the teasing. 

“How about I give you that blowjob I owe you?” Scott asks, referring to the deal they’d made in the latest Superfruit video. 

“Yes. Please. Just lemme take the coat off first,” he answers, knowing he’s not going to last long at all, and moving to let the fur slip off his shoulders. 

“Leave it on.”

“Scott. Sc- Scott, this was nineteen grand,” he manages to stutter while Scott rubs his thumb across his slit. 

“Mmm my rich bitch huh?” Scott mutters. 

“There’s no way i’m cumming within 10 feet this coat.” 

“Oh yeah? Gonna have to make you beg for it then.”

“No fucking way,” Mitch counters, firm tone marred slightly by his breathlessness.

“You’re on,” Scott grins and slowly runs his tongue up the entire length of Mitch’s cock while maintaining eye-contact. He stops at the tip, pulls back for a second, looking Mitch up and down. 

“So pretty,” he murmurs and takes the head of Mitch’s dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue to collect the precome. He pulls back off, letting the precome, mixed with his saliva drip slowly off his tongue and back onto Mitch’s cock. Seeing something so filthy framed by the pristine fur draws a moan from Mitch’s open mouth. He tightens his hand in Scott’s hair and his hips buck forward so the tip bumps his lips and slides against his tongue. Scott immediately abandons Mitch aching cock and moves to his hip bone to suck another bruise into his skin. When he’s done, he returns to Mitch’s cock and takes it into his mouth again. 

All Mitch can see is pink. The bright, hazy pink of the fur surrounding him, the way it contrasts with the dark pink flush of his cock. The pink lips that slide slowly up and down it. The warmth of the happy color in Scott’s cheeks. He reaches down to hold Scott still and adjusts himself in his mouth, pushing the head of his dick into Scott’s cheek and stroking his face to feel the bulge of it. Scott briefly allows the manipulation, but then pushes his hands back and resumes sucking him off with a vengeance. Just as Mitch is about to reach his climax, Scott’s mouth is gone. He’s standing up and turning Mitch back around toward the wall once again. Mitch is disoriented and unsteady on his feet, and Scott holds his hips firmly until he reagins his balance. Then, he pushes the fur up and out of the way before starting to rut slowly against the swell of Mitch’s ass. Using the wall as leverage, Mitch pushes back into Scott’s thrusts. He shifts his hips, trying to align them, using his body to beg Scott, reluctant to admit his defeat aloud.

Scott doesn’t give in though, “What do you want Mitchy? Say it,” he commands. 

Mitch lets out a shaky sigh, but otherwise stays silent. Mitch knows he can’t hold on much longer and he’ll end up submitting, but he also knows that Scott likes him to fight it a little, likes to to feel him resist until he physically can’t anymore. Scott reaches around to grip his leaking cock and pump it in time with his thrusts as he grinds against him and that’s when Mitch breaks.

“P-please,” he whines desperately.

“Please what? You wanna come baby?”

Mitch throws his head back and moans. He’s dangerously close now but Scott won’t stop. Mitch gasps when he feels his stomach muscles tense in anticipation of his release. He closes his eyes tightly and reaches back clumsily to grip into Scott’s hair and tug hard, partly to stop himself from coming and partly to get Scott to let go. Scott does immediately and leaves Mitch shaking and whining.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want,” Scott encourages softly.

“F-fuck me,” he finally stammers.  


“That’s my good girl,” Scott praises him and bends down to lift Mitch’s limp body into his arms and carries him to the bed. 

Scott lays him down gently on his back and then retreats. Mitch keeps his eyes shut and focuses and breathing in and out. He hears Scott grab something from the bedside table and walk back around to the end of the bed. Its still and silent for a second and then he feels the bed dip as Scott crawls onto it.

“Okay?” 

He opens his eyes to see Scott kneeling between his legs, checking in on him, asking for his permission.

“Please Scott,” he whispers. 

Scott nods and moves forward to hover over Mitch and starts to push in. His thrusts are shallow, searching for Mitch’s spot. Mitch lets him know he’s found it with a soft cry and then Scott is relentless, applying the most perfect pressure and rhythm.

“Tell me when you’re ready baby,” Scott pants, and it only takes a few more of his well-positioned thrusts and Mitch is chanting, 

“Scottscottscott”

He pulls out quickly leaving Mitch writhing and almost crying at the horribly empty feeling for just a second before he’s pushing back in with three fingers and wrapping his lips around Mitch’s cock. He uses his other hand to grip his shaft and stoke him hard and fast. As soon as Scott’s fingers start to rub against his prostate again, Mitch is arching off the bed and coming hard down Scott’s throat. Scott swirls his tongue around the head a couple times, collecting every drop. Mitch is vaguely aware of Scott quickly jerking himself off and coming with a loud moan. He listens to Scott’s breathing slow and reaches blindly for him, needing to hold on to some part of him. His hand encounters Scott’s bicep and he grips it weakly. Scott reciprocates, placing his hand on Mitch’s stomach as it rises and falls with his labored breaths. After a minute, Scott rolls off the bed and walks to the bathroom. Mitch hears the faucet run for a second, and then Scott returns. He sets a damp washcloth on the bedside table and helps Mitch sit up and pulls the coat from his shoulders. Mitch watches through half-closed, blurry eyes as Scott hangs the coat back up in the closet and comes back to wipe the sweat from his forehead and chest with the cloth. Then he climbs back into bed and pulls Mitch into his arms. Finally, Mitch has his big spoon back….

———

“Wanna show you something,” Scott says the day when the sun wakes them in the late morning. 

Mitch looks at the picture on Scott’s phone. It’s of him, sprawled on the bed in the pink fur looking positively fucked. His arms are resting above his head and he’s stretched out, completely on display. His legs are open, exposing bright red marks littering the insides of his thighs. He looks so utterly claimed. Mitch’s face heats up and he suddenly feels uncharacteristically shy. “You did that to me,” he whispers in awe. 

“You’re so, so beautiful Mitchy,” Scott answers, his voice equally reverent, and leans in to kiss the pink blush on Mitch’s cheek.


End file.
